Dangan Ronpa: Despair's Last Chance
by Papillion11
Summary: Tenrei Elite Academy. A prestigious school that has a guaranteed success rate for the best Japanese and foreign students. When 16 students are admitted to this school, hope was supposed to come their way. Instead, they found themselves to be in the worst situation ever. Who can remain hopeful to resist falling victim to the "Game"? SYOC closed.
1. Prologue - Despair's Start

**I don't own Dangan Ronpa and anything related.**

**Warning. There are spoilers here.**

* * *

"Ah Enoshima Junko and Ikusaba Mukuro…your deaths are pitiful, yet your plans up to this point brought up the best kind of despair."

In this room filled with nothing but pitch black surroundings due to the lack of light, an unknown figure kept eying down his own desk that currently has nothing on it. He's rather into his views about the botched plan of the "Despair Twins".

Deceptively, he can't forget it.

"It's been five years since that plan failed…five years since those _hopes_ escaped Kibougamine…and five years since the deaths of the Despair Twins. Really, just how pitiful can that failure get every time a year passes by? Talk about self-despair…"

It's been five years since the surviving students of Kibougamine Academy escaped from the "High School Life of Mutual Killing". In the timespan, **Super High School Level Despair** has been declining in numbers. Members have committed suicide after Enoshima's death, some quit the group and some even attempted to cause a civil war against the other members just to strengthen despair. Luckily, new people still joined this despair filled group.

There was also a special case of former members being captured by Future Foundation to be rehabilitated from despair and instil hope. Thankfully, Kamukura Izuru brought the AI Enoshima Junko into the virtual world and brought the same "High School Life of Mutual Killing" to the former members. Unfortunately, even that plan was thwarted by the one who brought the AI in the first place.

The World's Most Despair Inducing Incident has since died down and people are living their lives with hope.

Failures…that's what kept coming every time the same plan has been done. The plan was very brilliant and the design of the mascot is certainly a work of art and despair at the same time.

The figure then realized the main root of the problem…

"The plans kept failing because Enoshima kept the focus on people who were closely connected. Not to mention that she was too focused on Japan." The figure realized what he thought, "Then again, we are only one branch in Japan."

It's true. There are no worldwide branches of this group. It only exists in Japan.

Yet, the figure wanted the blissful despair to return…

"I guess another version of that plan can be arranged…" The figure snickered, "Even though I need an even larger sum of money, this can still be pulled off very quickly. A backup school was even prepared for something like this. For starters, I even got two profiles of two students that I discovered."

He opened the main drawer of his desk to reveal two white folders on top of each other. These folders contain information of two students. He took out both folders and placed it on his desk. He smirked.

"To think that I would be starting the plan again…good thing I'm off to a head start."

He opened one folder. The inside of the folder is raven black compared to the white cover. A single paper was inside the folder and it contained a name, gender, main skill, and current address. The other slots are blank due to the requirement of personal information.

This folder contained the name "Tsukiyomi Takeru" written in kanji, katakana and romaji. The gender is male, his main skill is drawing critically acclaimed manga and he is currently living in Shibuya. After reading the contents, the figure closed the folder and already thought of a title.

**Super High School Level Mangaka**

Satisfied with the title, the figure opened the next folder.

The foreign name "Patricia Zamora" in English and in Katakana appeared and obviously the gender is female. Her skill is her exceptional, prodigy-like piano skills and she too is currently living in Shibuya. The figure closed the folder after thinking of the most obvious title ever.

**Super High School Level Pianist**

"Only these two for now…I need a total of 16 students."

The figure grabbed a super old fashion flip phone from his pants pocket and began calling someone. With each beep, the anticipation grew. Soon, the other side called back.

"_A-ah! Boss! What do you need?"_

"I need you and the other members to scout off 14 students with exceptional talent."

"_S-similar to Enoshima's game?!"_

"Yes. This time, my plans are bigger than hers." The figure made a small laugh, "Mix in foreign students too. I don't want a full Japanese class. Also, prepare Tenrei Elite Academy."

"_Yes boss! However…14 only?"_

"I discovered two students ahead of time but I need more information about them. I'll send you the profiles of the two students soon."

"_Yes boss! Leave it to me!"_

"Don't let me down…"

The figure hung up on the call and placed his phone on the desk. A seemingly wicked smile came across his face.

"I'll fix up the mascot myself...upupupu..."

His plan is beginning to come together.

* * *

**READ THE NOTE VERY CAREFULLY.**

**Ok, this account is actually my second account. My first account is "maimai11". I just made a second account to accompany my lonely Gmail.**

**As obvious as it is, this is an SYOC fic of Dangan Ronpa. I know there's a lot, but I got a surge of inspiration. Actually, I was supposed to create all 16 characters but my imagination halted once I've done 2. So an SYOC fic is the solution.**

**Because I briefly showed my two characters, I need 14 more characters from those reading this fic. ****THERE MUST BE A MIX OF JAPANESE AND FOREIGN STUDENTS HERE.  
**

**This story is set five years later from the first game. So expect the setting to be leaning a bit more on the technologically advanced futuristic side. The figure in this story is someone who likes being old fashioned.**

**Please I beg of you all, send me the profile by message. I beg of you, don't post the profile on the reviews section. PLEASE. ****ANYONE WHO POSTS THE PROFILE ON THE REVIEWS SECTION, I WILL IMMEDIATELY DENY THAT OC.** **That basically means you need to have an account.**

**Also, please be descriptive if possible. I don't like very short descriptions.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age (15-18):**

**Appearance (The body form, height, hair color, eye color…basically the anatomy features if you get what I mean. You can also say if your character looks nerdy, handsome, small, frail…anything):**

**Clothing (Since this story is leaning a bit on the futuristic side, you can go crazy here. NAKED IS OUT OF THE QUESTION): **

**Nationality (The character can originate from anywhere):**

**Currently living in (All characters live in Japan. So it has to be a place in Japan):**

**Family members (You can include the names if you want):**

**Super High School Level:**

**Personality:**

**Backstory (Make the backstory simple to understand):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Desires:**

**Hobbies:**

**More likely to be a victim or a culprit (Twists can happen.):**

**Other (You can add anything else here about the character. Really. No limit. Go understandably crazy):**

**I know I'm asking a lot but I need cooperation if I want this story to be successful.**

**Edit: Thank you all for the characters!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Despair's Start Pt 2

Tenrei Elite Academy. A prestigious school that only accepts the best. Sports, music, leaders, outlaws, designers…anyone with any highly trained talent can come to this academy. It has a guaranteed success rate after graduation and there were even stories of successful people who graduated from this school.

A young boy has his heterochromia eyes fixed on the magnificent, castle like structure that calls itself a school. His left eye is emerald green and his right eye is red like blood, his ebony hair is cut slightly messy short.

He is wearing a white polo shirt with a red necktie that has a black butterfly icon at the bottom part of the tie, over the shirt is a black jacket with a hood that is left unzipped, casual black slacks and red sneakers.

Contrary to his simple appearance, he was chosen to attend this school for a reason…

"_Super High School Level…Mangaka? Seriously? A simple talent like mine can even go here?"_

This boy just kept looking at the structure. Magnificent castle like features, stain glass windows, simple windows that show the classrooms…it is a dream for him to attend to this school.

"_A lot of people also have the same talent as mine…I can even be kicked out for someone else if I do horribly. Can I make it? Can I graduate with success lingering in my hands?"_ The boy shook his head to remove any more doubt, _"No, stop doubting yourself! I'm Tsukiyomi Takeru! A successful manga artist with a top selling work coming out of the shelves and into the audience! Of course I can make it through this with such a boring talent like mine!"_

He inhaled and exhaled, a sign that a significant change will happen to him.

A very big change.

"_You can do this…just open those doors and take the first step inside. No pressure."_

He started walking towards the building with a smile fixated on his face. He kept walking with his thoughts on success stuck in his mind, until he reached the big doors of the school.

Slowly, he opened the door and without looking at what's ahead of him, he took the first step inside the school. Little did he know that…

The first thing he saw in this school is darkness.

* * *

The darkness felt like an eternity. Soon, Takeru opened his eyes with his vision still hazy from that weird experience. It was like he was drugged with something to feel this horrible.

What his eyes saw is a very large and grand crystal chandelier pointing directly at him from the gold painted ceiling. His mind and sight is still hazy, so his mental state is still dazed.

"Ne…hey…are you ok?"

Hearing another person's voice woke Takeru up completely. He started blinking his eyes to get rid of any weary feeling that is still lingering in him. With his sight cleared, he can now see a clear vision of a girl looking at him. He continued to stare at the girl, as her facial features are not clear to decipher yet.

"I'm glad you woke up…but please get up."

Her voice is very calm and soothing to the ear, it was like this girl means no harm to him. Takeru only lifted up his back and switched his position to that of the Indian seat. He managed to look at the girl again with clearer vision.

Her round eyes are greyish blue and her very long hair is black with curvy bangs. Her skin is like that of a porcelain doll and she doesn't appear to be totally healthy. Her body is slim and curvy.

Her top is that of a white short sleeved dress shirt with a pink tie that has a cherry blossom emblem at the top and is decorated with a single clip that has a glowing blue orb at the bottom. Over her shirt is a sleeveless black jacket that has a sailor collar decorated with a single pink line following the collar cut. She is wearing a simple black pleated miniskirt. The top of the miniskirt has a bright blue clip that holds a loose pink belt that is dangling at her right side. She is wearing knee long black socks and simple brown school shoes. Around her neck is a pair of black and silver headphones with a glowing blue wire extending to inside her jacket.

Her appearance is that of someone who is like a future-like music themed porcelain doll.

She is sitting down on her knees next to Takeru and she kept looking at him with eyes that don't define an expression. It's a real challenge trying to code out what expression she is using right now.

"_Who is she? Her eyes are large but lacking feelings…she's acting like a doll."_

"Um…" The girl faced down to her legs but her eyes are fixed on Takeru's face, "Are you feeling ok?"

"Right now I'm fine. Thanks for checking." Takeru gave out a smile to the girl. It is to make the girl feel comfortable.

"That's good…"

Her face lacks expression and her eyes look like they are in a daze, looking far out and weary. Just looking at her like this made Takeru a bit panicky.

"E-e-e-eh…since we're both here, I'll tell you who I am!" Takeru immediately stood up in his spot, "I'm Tsukiyomi Takeru! Nice to meet you."

Takeru offered his hand to help the girl up. Immediately, the girl took his hand and stood up. She fixed her clothes as she kept looking at him.

"I-i-I'm…Patricia Zamora. Pleasure to meet you."

A foreigner. Takeru has never really encountered foreigners in his life, so meeting one at a very unlikely situation made him feel very uneasy.

Plus, her name sounds familiar to him.

"Ah, you're a foreigner…then we'll just go on first name basis, ok?" Takeru made a nervous smile towards Patricia.

"If you insist…Takeru." Patricia turned around and her head is facing upwards, "Do you know what's going on?"

Takeru shook his head, "I have no idea. However, we can't be the only two here, we should find more people! Maybe they have an idea!"

He can hear a small laugh from the girl, "Takeru…you are so…optimistic."

Optimism. He can say that being full of positive thoughts can be a redeeming quality of his personality. After all, it can overshadow his own doubts of his self-proclaimed boring talent.

Using the time he had, he started looking around the area. The ground that he and Patricia was standing on is of cream marble material and the area was somewhat large. He looked above his head to see the chandelier, the first thing he saw once he woke up. Once he lowered his area of sight a bit, he saw a very large wooden double doors on a second floor of this area. He then saw a grand staircase just inviting him to move up.

"_Everything in here is so…grand. Is this a castle or a school?!"_

"Hey, look."

She pointed her right finger to the east. The east shows a row of small doors next to each other. The brown wooden doors are decorated with floral golden ornaments at the bottom part of the door and pixelated monochrome pictures of people with surnames posted at the top. The weird thing was…

The doors are all open.

Takeru kept staring at the doors with awe stuck hard on his face, the castle like structure of the school is already standing out but even something like doors have some sort of rich pattern.

Is this even possible?

"…Look, I see someone on the floor in that room. He must be unconscious still." Patricia started walking towards a door, "I knew it…"

Knew it?

"What do you mean by that?" Takeru followed behind her as she continued walking slowly to the door.

"Everyone else woke up before you." She stopped to face him, "Everyone went ahead upstairs through that very big door. I stayed behind." Patricia then continued forward to that room.

Everyone? Takeru froze his movements by the time he heard that sentence. Everyone else woke up earlier than him? Was everyone also knocked out like he was? Why did everyone go through that large door in the first place?

Once Takeru got a hold of himself and placed his questions on stand-by, he already saw Patricia entering the room where the unconscious person she saw was in. He ran a bit to her area and stopped after looking at the picture and surname plate on the door.

The surname plate says "Shiratori". He saw Patricia kneeling down next the unconscious guy, who is currently faced flat on the ground.

He decided to look at the other doors for the surnames. The room with the unconscious person in is actually 2nd last to the left. The left most room's opened door has the name "Tsukiyomi" and the room to the right of "Shiratori" is "Zamora" and the next room to the right of that is "Lorando".

"Takeru, he's awakening."

Losing time to check the other doors, he immediately entered the room to see the unconscious guy lifting his face. He is cringing after lifting his head like that.

Takeru offered his hand to help, "Hey, are you alright?"

The boy said nothing but grabbed Takeru's hand and stood up. Just this boy standing up revealed his tall and slender figure already however…

His appearance is pretty much the frosting of the cake.

His face was that of a pretty boy that can attract attention. His bright red eyes somehow gave chills down Takeru's spine. He has messy, wavy black hair with a right sideburn that extends to his neck and the tips of his hair have some sort of red dye. His skin is pale.

He is wearing a black V-neck short sleeve shirt with a picture of a bloody battle field in the middle. Over his shirt is a black coat with red at the right side of the coat and a white hood. His right hand is wearing a red glove and his left hand is wearing a black glove with red fingers and shell. His pants are two tone, black at the left leg and red at the right leg. He is wearing red steel-toed boots. Around his neck is a puzzle necklace that has yet to be solved.

He has the feel of a pretty boy who looks suspicious.

"… _Despite his pretty boy face, He looks really creepy…"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

At this point, no one is uttering a single word. The trio just stood there in the dark room, waiting for someone to say something.

"Um…hey!" Takeru made the first move and faced the tall boy, "We should introduce ourselves right now. So you, what's your name?"

The boy only gave Takeru a face that has no definite expression. No sign of sadness, pain, happiness, anger…

Emotionless.

"Shiratori Shin." His voice sounded mature and non-threatening. He then turned away from the two. Takeru looked at Patricia before looking back at Shin.

"Hey! I could tell you my name!" Takeru managed to grab Shin's attention, "I'm Tsukiyomi Takeru!"

"I'm Patricia Zamora…pleasure to meet you."

"…ok."

That's the only thing Shin said before looking outside of the room they were in. Takeru kept looking at him to see if he can decipher any reaction out of Shin. Takeru then looked at Patricia again for her to look back at him with a slightly puzzled reaction.

"What is with him?" Takeru made a whisper voice to her, "He's so…indifferent."

"Just give him some time." Patricia looked at the ground again, "Some people are like that…"

For just a moment, Takeru can now see a reaction from Patricia. He can sense that she's sad and scared at the same time, it was almost as if she felt pity for Shin.

"Oh right." Patricia lifted her head, "Since you two are now awake, that means all of us are complete."

"What do you mean?" Takeru asked. Her sentence also caught Shin's attention.

"One of us confirmed that the ground floor has 8 doors and the 2nd floor has another group of 8 doors. Since we awoke inside individual rooms, that person confirmed that we are overall 16 students. Someone saw that two people are missing and by the time, some weird voice came out of nowhere and told us to go through the big door upstairs."

16 students…16 in a weird situation…13 already in that mysterious room and 3 still left behind. On top of that, a weird voice coming out of nowhere.

Is she speaking the truth?

"It sounds ridiculous…but that's the truth." Patricia let out sigh and her dazed eyes looked straight ahead to the door.

"_Is she tired? Nah, she must be vexed by this whole thing as I am…I don't know about Shin though, he's too emotionless to read."_

Placing aside his opinions, Takeru also looked through the open door of the room and kept looking at the spot where he was lying down moments ago. This whole situation…is already not natural.

"Listen you two, if we are going find out what's going on, we should meet up with the others." Takeru's voice took on a serious tone, "Something is terribly wrong…"

* * *

The trio is now standing in front of the large door, just staring at it with unsure, unsettling and indifferent expressions.

"Ready?" Takeru made a push to the door and the trio stepped through nonchalantly.

Through the large door is a super large room that appears to be a ballroom. The windows at the side are covered with large and long red silk drapes, the marble cream colored floor has floral designs, and the pillars are like that of roman structures.

Takeru then saw a group of people standing in the middle of the room. Obviously, they are all looking at him. He and Shin are the only ones who have yet to meet the group.

"Hora…so you two are the ones still missing." A girl wearing a rather bulky bag started talking, "If this was a shooting for a film, I would've excluded you two!"

"Really Sachiko? At a time like this you still comment on filming? And here I thought that your rat's nest of hair is bad…" Another girl with red hair tied up in a long ponytail commented, "Your blabber on filming is also killing me."

"Ne! Fighting is no good!" A girl with pigtails interrupted, "We should get along!"

Takeru just stared at the group in the middle, conversing with each other as if nobody suspects the situation at all. Its making him vexed just seeing that.

"…_Ok, don't judge anyone yet…just introduce yourself one by one to them and you'll be fine…I hope."_

"You two should introduce yourselves to everyone." Patricia walked a bit ahead of the two boys, "Make it quick though, you two have been unconscious for a while…" She then walked to the group, joining in some conversations.

Takeru nodded at her word and started to walk closer to the group. He kept his thoughts on his own introductions and his appearance, since he likes making good impressions to people.

The closer he walked to the group, the more he can hear their conversations. He started to worry if he can blend in with such a boring talent. He started looking around area to see who is available for talking.

He saw a boy looking at him.

The boy has cropped dark brown hair and his eyes are of the same color and shade. His skin tone is slightly tanned and his body is also very average: not too tall, not too skinny, and not too fat.

He dresses very simply. He is wearing a black gakuran jacket over a white crisp shirt, black pants and black school shoes.

He looks very plain.

Since that boy was looking at Takeru, Takeru looked back at him to see if he can get any reaction out of the boy. He decided to walk closer to the boy to introduce himself.

"Um…hi." Takeru felt like he should run if things go bad.

"…Are you going to introduce yourself to me?"

"Eh yeah, I suppose…" Takeru scratched his head, "I'm Tsukiyomi Takeru."

"I'm Kawamura Makoto. Super High School Level Judo Practitioner."

Kawamura Makoto…a Judo Practitioner. Takeru was sure he heard that name before…but all he knows is that Makoto is a first degree black belt. He's that good.

"Tsukiyomi, you should go talk to other people." Makoto pointed to a direction in the group, "That maid over there is willing to talk."

In that moment, Takeru spotted a girl wearing a maid outfit mixed in with the crowd. He can see that the Victorian maid dress looks customized with a short skirt and short sleeves, a white headpiece and is wearing cut-off shackles on both her hands. Since the girl is facing away from him, he cannot decipher her facial appearance. What he can make out is that her hair is black and extended up to her neck.

"_Is she a cosplayer?"_

Takeru decided to walk to the maid next, as her appearance somehow intrigued him. Before he even got close, the maid turned around and saw him.

"Ah…a potential young master." The maid bowed, "My name is Seria Vin Lorando. I'm the Super High School Level Maid. Delighted to be of your service."

He can see Seria's golden eyes and white skin perfectly, he can also say that she looks quite petite in her body form.

He can even say that she is "moe".

Takeru then positively knew that he heard that name before. She was the maid who captured a lot of attention due to her unique skills and her unparalleled desire to serve people. Her popularity extended to maid café customers and otaku people, even earning the title of "Japan's No. 1 Maid".

"A-a-ah…nice to meet you, I'm Tsukiyomi Takeru."

"Ah! I've heard your name before! Aren't you the mangaka who drew and wrote the story Chou to Incentive?" Seria's eyes began to lit, "It really is an honor to meet a rising star mangaka. I look forward to serving you, young master."

Now this came to Takeru as a surprise. First of all, he's not used to people serving him like a butler or a maid. He never really liked it when he orders people around, so he has no experience with house helpers, maids, butlers, anyone willing to serve him.

Secondly, she's the first person who actually noted his most known manga "Chou to Incentive", a mystery and romance story with highly praised drawings and a well written plot. He blushed once he heard the name of his top-selling work.

"Yeah…I'm the author of that manga. Look!" Takeru lifted up his red tie to show off the butterfly icon imprinted at the bottom, "This is even the logo of that manga!"

"Oh my, young mistress pianist is right…the famed mangaka really is you! The moment I saw that icon on your tie, I suspected you because that tie is a signature accessory for the mangaka of Chou to Incentive!"

She's right, Takeru's custom made necktie is his signature accessory. It practically defines him now, as he is rather happy about that manga.

Wait…Seria said "Young mistress pianist is right".

Who's the pianist?

"Seria, you said something about a pianist. Who's the pianist?" Takeru asked out of curiosity. Seria pointed to someone in the group.

"That girl over there with the long waist-length black hair and rainy blue eyes." Seria then faced Takeru again, "Isn't she the one who watched over you and that other boy a while ago?"

"Technically yes. We told each other our names but not really the full introduction…"

"Then I believe young master must gather his manners and reintroduce himself to the young mistress properly." Seria made a small laugh, "Go on, young mistress may not show her emotions that much, but she's not that intimidating."

Takeru nodded at Seria's suggestion and started to walk towards Patricia, intending to get a full introduction from her. He may know her name but he doesn't know who she really is.

Takeru tapped on Patricia's shoulders. She turned around to face him with expressionless eyes.

"Yes Takeru? Do you need anything?"

"Can we both redo our introductions? We know each other's names…and that's it. Nothing else."

Takeru can definitely see some spark lift up from Patricia's face once she heard his suggestion. He was hoping that she can accept it, even if it sounds worthless.

He just wanted to be trusted.

"Fine then." Patricia made a curtsy bow, "My name is Patricia Zamora, and I'm the Super High School Level Pianist. Pleasure to meet you. Again."

Now he can see why her name is familiar. Patricia is actually the pianist who won awards by competing in competitions and performing at high privileged events hosted by famous people. She's known for her prodigy skills on the ivories and her singing talent on stage.

If she wasn't so pokerfaced outside her skills, she would've been scouted as an idol.

"Now it's my turn! I'm Tsukiyomi Takeru, Super High School Level Mangaka!"

Patricia made a laugh that a rich girl would do, "Since you have that title and you are wearing that specific necktie, you really must be the author of Chou to Incentive. The moment I saw that accessory, I was unsure if I'm talking to either a famed mangaka or a wannabe."

That last statement somehow gave Takeru heavy feelings in his heart.

"Now that I know I'm talking to the real deal, I case ease myself now." Patricia then faced in a direction towards the group, "Maybe you should meet that blonde boy next."

"Thanks, I will."

Introducing himself to one person to another person…this is already hard work. Oh if only he woke up at the same time as the others, it would've saved him time and effort.

The blonde boy Patricia pointed out to…he is just standing there, looking at people with a calm look.

The boy's blonde hair is slightly spikey, his brown eyes are pale, his skin color is fair and he is short height.

He is wearing a white shirt with a black hoodie that has dark blue patterns at the back, maybe spiral. His jeans are dark grey and his shoes are also grey.

He looks plain with a slight baby face.

The boy noticed Takeru looking and him. The boy then started walking towards him, with a calm expression painted on his face. The boy then is near Takeru.

"Ah hi…I-I'm Tsukiyomi Takeru." Takeru stammered a bit, "Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Raik Klyce. Super High School Level Sharpshooter."

A…sharpshooter? Someone who is good with guns?! Even though Takeru maintained his happy and calm face, his mental state is saying…

"_I better not provoke this guy or I'll have a bullet through my heart."_

He's not fond of firearms at all…

"Also," Raik continued, "I heard that your title is a Mangaka. You are a person who writes plots and draws images right?"

"Y-y-yeah…that's basically a mangaka's job."

"Ok then." Raik looked away from him, "You should introduce yourself to the others…"

Raik then walked away from Takeru and just kept walking from place to place without any definite spot to stop. Takeru sighed at the thought of the people he has met so far.

"Ne onii-chan!" Takeru heard a cute voice coming from behind him, "Why don't you tell me who you are!"

Takeru jumped up a bit and immediately turned around to see a short girl looking up to him, smiling.

"Onii-chan should tell me his name!"

The short, flat chested girl has ebony hair tied up into twin tails with straight bangs, her dark brown eyes give off a super Asian vibe, and her skin is pinkish white

Her clothing is rather girly. She is wearing a pink long sleeved baby doll dress with a matching color chest length cape and red ribbon maintaining the cape. She is wearing white kneesocks and black Maryjane school shoes. She is wearing a chocolate brown messenger sling bag and Takeru can see a teddy bear's head sticking out of the back.

She looks like the personification of super cute and girly.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Takeru, Super High School Level Mangaka!" Takeru can't help but smile at the girl, she's too cute to ignore.

"Takeru-nii! You are the mangaka of Chou to Incentive!" The girl jumped up and down in excitement, "I'm so happy to meet you! I'm Kinoshita Momoko! Super High School Level Designer!"

Takeru has DEFINITELY heard that name before. She's a famous designer who designs kids clothes and cosplay costumes. Her designs have caught the attention of many people and some wanted her to work for them in designing clothes for kids and for otaku maniacs.

"Ooooh! I'm so happy to meet a mangaka! My mom is also a mangaka herself! I'm so happy I could just run around!" Momoko gave out a really energetic and big smile, "When Seria-nee and Patricia-chan told me about a mangaka moments before, I could explode in happiness!"

…She's so energetic that Takeru can't help it but like her attitude and her appearance. However, he felt like he can't keep up with her at all!

"Kouhai. You should calm down." Takeru saw Makoto approach Momoko, "You can't keep Tsukiyomi here forever. He still needs to introduce himself to the others."

"Ah senpai, you are totally ruining the mood…" Momoko gave out a pout before smiling again to Takeru, "Ne Takeru-nii! We should talk later!"

Makoto and Momoko…they know each other? Makoto is calling Momoko "Kouhai" and Momoko is calling Makoto "Senpai"…

Maybe it's best to leave that aside.

"_The more I see everyone here, the more baffled I am."_

The people Takeru met so far have been far from his expectations. He expects everyone here to be some big shot in their field, to have standards above that of regular people.

It turns out though, everyone he met are also pretty regular.

There's no one who is special.

"_That's right…we are all just human…"_ Takeru then made a smile to himself, _"I just need to be myself if I want to survive!"_

With that optimistic thought in mind, Takeru looked around for more people to introduce. Looking with his heterochromia eyes, he kept seeing the people he already knew.

A thought struck him.

"_Hold on…I remember someone saying the name Sachiko…Maybe I should look for the girl with that name…" _Takeru continued to look around, _"If I remember correctly, she was talking about shooting and filming…"_

"Hey you! Can I film you?"

Immediately, Takeru looked back to the source of that voice and what met his eyes is a girl holding a video camera. The camera is obviously pointing to him, intending to get a few scenes from him. He mentally panicked by this sudden action from the girl.

The girl herself is really tall, maybe as tall as Shin. She has a sickly appearance though, lanky looks and pale skin. Her dark eyes are quite odd, blue silvery orbs with a tinge of brown and slightly faded green. Her light blonde hair is long, falling down half her back. It even looks like it hasn't been combed yet. Her chest appears to be flat.

She is wearing blue plain jumpers, a white scarf around her neck, black warm stockings and simple grey boots that reach up to nearly half-way of her ankle. She is also wearing a clunky grey bag that looks heavy to carry around.

She doesn't look very healthy, she dresses like a tomboy and yet, she's excited about filming apparently…

"U-um…filming me? I-I don't think-"

"Hey! Don't comment on filming, because I'm already filming!" The girl placed aside the camera, "Seriously, it's so unprofessional to say that you are being filmed while I'm filming! It's like moving around eccentrically when a picture is taken! You know what happens when you do that right?"

"I-i-I think-"

"You get blurry! You get unnoticeable, you'll even be criticized harshly!" The girl continued her talk, "Ugh, so much for making some material right now…anyways, you're going to introduce yourself, right?"

"Y-y-yeah…I'm Tsukiyomi Takeru." Takeru made a sheepish smile, "Nice to meet you…"

"Tsukiyomi? Oh no no no no…" The girl made a slight panic expression, "Our surnames are similar! I'm Tsukino Sachiko! At least my title is different, I'm the Super High School Level Film Director!"

Tsukino Sachiko…she's the famous film director who has submitted many well-known videos online and her fan base continues to grow to this moment. She even submitted her short films to film festivals and got several awards doing that.

"You are Tsukiyomi and I'm Tsukino! If our names ended up next to each other in the credits, neither of us will be noticed!" Sachiko continued her talk, "We'll be overlooked by the audience! Then again though, my good name has rhythm and I must make sure that I stand out in the credits! Plain names are fine but they don't stick out…"

"…_Is she saying that my name is plain? I can protest to that! However…she's sickly in appearance but her energy is off the roof…off my charts at least…"_

Takeru had no choice but to listen to her continue her talk. However, one curious thing made him interrupt her.

"…How old are you, Sachiko?"

"I'm 16!" Sachiko then gave him a scolding look, "It's my height, isn't it?! Look, I'm totally aware that I tower most girls my age and I'm also aware that I'm taller than you! Being tall has its cons but at least I can reach high places a guy can normally reach right? I'm 180 centimeters!"

"…_damn it, I'm 17…I'm a year older than her…"_ Takeru sighed, _"…I'm 175 centimeters…this is so…discouraging."_

"At least you CAN reach some heights girls can't…"Another girl said to Sachiko. The girl then approached both Sachiko and Takeru, having a sleepy expression on her face.

The girl who just arrived here has a fairly tall appearance. She has dark red hair tied up in a high ponytail, dangling past her shoulders. Her eyes are forest green. She has a few freckles on her nose.

She is wearing a tight fitting u-neck black shirt with an unbuttoned baggy white and grey speckled sweater over it. She is wearing a mid-thigh length red skirt, white socks and normal grey shoes.

"Man, you are just wearing yourself out by introducing yourself one by one…" The girl looked at Takeru, "I would just say my name in front of the whole group…"

"But if I were to do that, then I wouldn't memorize everyone's names." Takeru protested. The girl then gave Takeru the friendly face.

"If you are doing it the hard way, then fine by me. I'm Nakamura Kimiko, Super High School Level Computer Technician!"

Nakamura Kimiko…a computer technician. A girl being a computer technician is not very common for Takeru's ears at least, but the thing is…

She talks like a laid-back person and her title requires her to be hard-working…

Then again, maybe some things are meant to be surprising.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Takeru, Super High School Level Mangaka."

Kimiko rolled her eyes, "Another otaku? A mangaka to put to it? Man, you must be the pinnacle of them at this very moment."

"…_is that an insult? I'm not offended at least…"_

Takeru can't tell if Kimiko placed that as a light-hearted insult or some sort of sarcasm. Whatever it was, it looked like Kimiko didn't really have any bad looks on it.

She's just pretty blunt, as Takeru can see.

"Sorry. I'm not a bad person though." Kimiko made a small laugh, "Anyways, are you done yet? It doesn't look like you've finished making introductions with everyone."

Takeru shook his head, "Nope. There are still some people left…"

"Then…" Kimiko pointed to someone in the crowd, "You should hurry up. There are a few people left."

Takeru nodded and started to move. However, his walk is cut short when he saw another girl standing close to him. It surprised him.

"_H-h-how can I not notice this girl earlier?! At this distance, I should've noticed!"_

The girl looked at Takeru, looking serious and staying quiet. Takeru is quite intimidated by her appearance.

This girl is very tall, taller than Sachiko and Shin. She has waist long pale blonde hair, bright aqua blue eyes and is very tan. She has a rather curvy body. Her ears have multiple piercings. From what Takeru could see, she has snake tattoos around both her wrists and maybe she has more tattoos under her clothing.

She is wearing a ripped aqua shirt under a dark teal leather jacket. She is wearing stonewashed jeans and wearing black short leather boots. She has headphones around her neck and is wearing a choker with a silver angel hanging from it.

She has an intimidating punk rock appearance.

"S-s-sorry…I didn't notice you earlier."

"…"

The girl remained silent.

"Anyways!" Taker braced himself, "I'm Tsukiyomi Takeru, Super High School Level Mangaka. Who are you?"

"I'm Stephanie Williams. Super High School Level Tattoo Artist."

From her name, she appears to be American. Her appearance is quite fitting for that of a Tattoo Artist too but unfortunately, Takeru hasn't heard of her.

"…"

More silence. It's like Stephanie wanted to get away from this conversation. Plus, it's already awkward.

"_Yeah, maybe I should move on…but still! She's really TALL! I know she's a foreigner…but STILL!"_ Takeru sighed, _"I can't get over it…I feel so shameful around tall girls…"_

Takeru decided to ignore his opinions about tall girls for now and continued to look around, he can sense that he's almost finished introducing himself but he can't even relax.

He can't relax knowing that this situation somehow feels terrible.

That's when he saw a rather short guy from the distance. Takeru decided to approach the guy, intending to introduce himself to him.

Besides the boy's short structure, he has a wiry muscle build and doesn't look like he has any fat. His eyes are dark brown and his wavy black hair, thick and wiry, is cut roughly around his shoulders. It looks messy too. Sharp chin, angular jaw, gaunt cheeks a broad flat nose and his visible sharp teeth. All seen on his face.

He is wearing a dirty yellow gray ripped tank top, his jeans look like they have been ripped to look like shorts below the knees. On his head is a coyote headdress, with its dead eyes staring at Takeru. He's not wearing any shoes.

He looks really animalistic and intimidating.

"Grrr…" The boy made a growl. It made Takeru frightened about him.

"W-w-wait! I-i-I'm here to introduce myself!" Takeru waved his hands frantically, "I'm Tsukiyomi Takeru, Super High School Level Mangaka! Who're you?"

"Name…?" The boy looked away, "Conner Mwinda. Super High School Level Hunter. My title."

Conner Mwinda, a hunter…he looks the part and his personality also gives out hints of his dangerous title. Personally, Takeru thinks that Conner is bestial to the point of even thinking that he himself is an animal.

Then again, he shouldn't judge anyone by the cover.

"…_I better not get on his bad side…he's a hunter, so I might as well be the hunted…oh woe is me."_

Takeru decided to walk away before any more of this conversation can drive to the awkward direction. He might as well look for more people to introduce himself to.

Still though, going to school with a bestial looking hunter is not easy…so is being with a sharpshooter…

He may not survive this.

That was when he saw two people, one girl and one boy, conversing with each other. Takeru hasn't met them yet, so he decided to walk over to them and introduce himself.

However…as he approached them…

"Wh-what?! H-how did you…?" The girl looked visibly dumbfounded.

"My visions don't lie…" The boy nonchalantly replied.

"I hope it's just intuition…"

"Um, hello…" Takeru caught the attention of the two, "I haven't introduced myself to you two yet."

The boy looked at Takeru, as If he is scanning him.

The boy has deep purple eyes and his dark long brown hair is tied up into a low and messy ponytail. His skin is pale. He has thin arms, his legs look thin, he has a flat stomach and his hips are a bit on the bony side.

He is wearing a simple green sweater and blue pants. His black steel-toed boots are what stood out in his clothing.

He dresses very simple but his figure looks sort of feminine.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Sumner Rene, Super High School Level Psychic."

Sumner Rene…he is a psychic. Judging by the parts of the conversation Takeru heard a moment ago, Sumner must have used his abilities and told the girl about what he saw.

Is he really and truly a psychic?

"I'm a psychic and I don't lie." Sumner suddenly answered Takeru's mental question, "Does that clear your suspicions of me?"

"W-wha-? I haven't even asked!" Takeru couldn't believe this revelation, "Anyways, I'm Tsukiyomi Takeru. Super High School Level Mangaka."

"Ah yes…I can see it now…" Sumner looked at Takeru carefully again, "There's something you regretted in the past…something you wished you could stop…something that was your fa-"

Takeru ended up covering Sumner's mouth with right hand immediately. Takeru's expression changed from the kindly, normal person to someone who was just on the verge of a panic attack.

He absolutely wants to keep his past a secret.

"Can you NOT say that?" Takeru pulled off his hand from Sumner's mouth, "You can see my past but don't say it out loud!"

"See there? That's also my reaction to you!" The girl added to Takeru's argument, saying it directly to Sumner.

"Alright, I can keep my mouth shut…but my visions are always correct."

Takeru then decided to look at the girl with them.

The girl is quite short. She has caramel brown hair that falls in messy waves a bit lower than her shoulders. Her eyes are a mixture of cerulean blue and jade green.

She is wearing a simple white shirt with a black hoodie over it, making her look like a panda. She is also wearing a long black skirt that goes just above her knees. Her boots are black and she is wearing a red clip in her hair.

She looks almost monochrome plain.

"Oh! I guess it's my turn." The girl faced Takeru, "I'm Shimura Meyumi. I'm the Super High School Level Songwriter."

Takeru had the feeling that he heard her name before. Meyumi is a talented songwriter for a mass producer who made her famous in the first place. That's all he knows.

"Oh! It's fine if you haven't heard of me…unlike the others, like that designer, that pianist, that film director, you the mangaka…"

Takeru waved his hands frantically, "Wait, I'm not saying that! I've heard of you before!"

"Really? That's good to know then."

"Ok then, I still have to introduce myself to the others…"

Takeru then walked around again to see if there's any more people to talk to. He looked outside the crowd and saw a lone boy looking somewhere at the distance.

The boy has long and neat black hair that reaches up to his chest, tied up in a very low ponytail. His eyes are brown but he can see indigo color around the iris, indicating that the brown color of his eyes are in fact contact lenses. He has a bit of a scar wound on his left eye, which somehow prevents the boy from using it right now.

He is wearing a purple-blue checker shirt with a white jacket with black designs over it. His pants are black and his sneakers are purple. Around his neck are white-purple headphones which is plug to something inside his jacket.

His clothes are somewhat trendy.

The boy started coughing uncontrollably. Takeru can't help but panic once he saw this.

"H-h-hey, are you ok?" Takeru looked at the boy with pity.

"I-I-I'm fine…this is *cough* n-n-normal for me…I'm sorry…" The boy stopped coughing. The boy breathed in and out comfortably, which made Takeru ease his panic.

"Anyways, I'm Tsukiyomi Takeru, Super High School Level Mangaka. Who are you?"

"I'm Zulfikar Rizky Zakharia…call me Rizky for short." Rizky made another cough, "I'm the *cough* Super High School Level Medical Patient."

…Really? Even a title like that exists here? Then again, Takeru knew that anyone with some sort of talent can enter Tenrei Elite. Even something like a medical patient.

Heck, you can even be called merely an assistant and still get to go here.

"I'm *cough* sorry…I…cough too much." Rizky made another round of coughs, "I don't meet people much…because I was stuck in a hospital here in Japan."

"Oh…at least you are out now and enjoying school right?" Takeru smiled at him, "Rest assures you, you can survive this."

"Th-thanks…"

Takeru nodded to Rizky and went on his way to find more people to talk to. He started to think on how many people he has met so far…

"_Ok…I met 13 people here already…well, I haven't gotten Shin's title yet though but I'll leave that for last. Now then, I need to find 2 more people…"_

He started to move his sight all around him, looking for two people who he doesn't know yet. So far, his vision kept showing him people who he has met.

"Ok, so you know about the American Revolution right? It's such an interesting topic!"

"Umm…"

Takeru then looked at two people who he hasn't met yet. Surprisingly, they are just close by to him. The girl is talking about what it seems like, the American Revolution and the boy just stood there, looking and maybe listening to the girl's talk on history.

Takeru started to walk towards them. It only took like 6 steps to get close to them and catch their attention.

The girl has a meek looking face with neck long brown hair and large round green eyes. She looks sort of pudgy, and her skin color is tan.

She is wearing a simple long sleeved olive green shirt, mid-thigh length grey skirt, knee long black socks and black school shoes.

She looks understated.

"Hey, you're the one who's late right? Introductions will do I guess." The girl gave Takeru an ecstatic smile, "Bonjour! I'm Corinne Rousseau! Super High School Level Historian. See what I said? I'm a French girl!"

A historian…that explains what she was talking about to the boy moments before Takeru arrived.

Speaking of the boy…

The boy is of average height and his body looks scrawny. His pixel cut black hair has brown highlights and his right eye is blue and his left eye is red. Another heterochromia guy besides Takeru himself.

The boy is wearing a closed light blue jacket with a blue hoodie that has a large vertical black stripe in the middle. He is wearing black jeans with silver chains on both sides and black boots.

"…I'm Natsubishi Yuuki. Super High School Level Musician."

Natsubishi Yuuki…his compositions that spread out online and through big name studios gave him his popularity of being a very talented composer. It is said that he mains guitar and keyboard.

"Hey what's your name?" Corinne interrupted, "We told you ours, and you haven't told us yours."

"Oh right…" Takeru scratched his head, "I'm Tsukiyomi Takeru. Super High School Level Mangaka. Nice to meet you two."

"Likewise, Takeru." Corinne then looked at the crowd of people, "All of us are students of this school now but I can't help but feel like something is wrong…"

Likewise to her too, Takeru can't shake off this feeling of danger ever since he woke up. He can't let go this feeling no matter what he does…

He wants to talk to someone about this but he feared that he may be ridiculed for saying something like that. Who would take him seriously? Who can listen to him without questioning his thoughts?

Maybe he should wait for a while and talk to someone about this later.

"Takeru." He heard Patricia's voice behind him.

He turned around to see Patricia standing close to him with a sad expression on her otherwise dull eyes. Behind her from a distance is also Shin, looking at Takeru as well with a slight serious tone to his face.

"This whole thing is making you displeased right?" Patricia looked at Takeru, "What do you feel about this?"

"What do I think?" Takeru slightly yelled, "I think this is absolutely odd and mysterious! We all passed out for goddamn's sake!"

"Passing out is already odd…and even though everyone here is talking casually," Patricia looked at the crowd, "We all can't consider the possibility of something dangerous happening. Not yet anyways."

"…Fine…" Takeru cursed under his breath until he saw Shin and remembered something he wanted to ask him.

"Oh right…Shin, what's your title?" Takeru walked closer to Shin, "You are the only person who hasn't told me your title yet."

Before Takeru can get any answers out of him, a microphone stinging sound echoed throughout the whole room. Everyone stopped talking and covered their ears from the sound-filled pain inflicted by the microphone sound.

Once the sound stopped, everyone still remained silent and looked around the room to see where the sound came from.

"Wh-what was that?" Corinne spoke loudly to the group.

"I don't know…" Kimiko replied to her, "But that seriously hurts!"

"H-h-hey, maybe that means someone is preparing something?" Sachiko said, "I mean, that sound normally comes out of a microphone. Maybe someone is preparing a speech?"

"If that was the case…" Takeru started looking at his classmates, "Who here is holding a microphone?"

Each and every person in this room started looking around to see who is holding a microphone in their hands. Pairs of eyes rolled around to see who was holding the source of the sound.

Nobody is holding a microphone.

"This is very peculiar…"Seria placed her right hand over her chest, "Who did that sound?"

"AHEM! You bastards are overlooking me!"

A weird, childlike voice came from the absolute middle of the room. Takeru looked at the source of the voice and got surprised at the looks of it.

It was a stuffed bear. From Takeru's sight, the bear's right side is covered in white with an innocent appearance but the left side…the right side is covered in black and the mouth on the black side is shaped like an evil grin and the right eye is red with a really scary appearance.

The bear was standing up on two legs and it is holding a microphone

"A-a-a-a stuffed animal? A stuffed animal standing and holding a microphone?" Takeru spoke out loud.

"I'm not a stuffed bear, you bastard!" The bear shone its red eye to Takeru, "I'm Monokuma! I'm going to be the headmaster of this school!"

Takeru jumped up once he saw the red eye. The red eyes was ferociously and ominously staring at him, he can't help but feel scared by it, no matter how small Monokuma is.

"…You have got to be joking right?" Kimiko said, "A stuffed bear being a headmaster? Impossible!"

"Kimiko-nee is right!" Momoko yelled to Monokuma, "A stuffed bear is not even supposed to do that! A stuffed bear should be a toy to play with!"

"I told you all, I'm Monokuma!" Monokuma placed his arm limbs to his hips, "Now that everyone is acquainted, we should start the opening ceremony!"

Monokuma started to walk out of the group in a slow manner. Everyone then huddled up in behind him to see what he's going to do. Monokuma stopped walking and faced the group.

"You 16 students are chosen to be classmates in this prestigious school right?" Monokuma jumped happily, "You all are the hopes of the world with your exceptional talents, skills, whatever!"

What the heck is Monokuma saying?

"And now that I have got the boring speech out of the way…"

"It was hardly a speech…" Meyumi muttered.

"You all are going to stay in this school together…FOREVER!"

Everyone froze at that word. Expressions of sadness, shock, panic, and anything negative were written on everyone's face at the thought of staying in this school forever.

"W-w-we can't stay here forever!" Seria yelled at Monokuma. Monokuma only replied to her by laughing.

"Oh! So you bastards want out right? Upupupu…" Monokuma showed everyone his black side, "I have a rule to ensure your graduation from this school…"

Everyone stared at Monokuma for his rule.

"It's beary simple! All you need to do is murder someone and get away with it!"

* * *

**Yeah. Humongous first chapter. I made an outline for all of the chapters too and it was very short…never knew the actual chapter can be this long. Just think about the other chapters…brrr. My chapter outline for this chapter is to introduce everyone in one chapter.**

**This story will be mainly on the viewpoint of my two ocs. This chapter is on Takeru's viewpoint, so the next chapter might be him again or my other oc.**

**I tried to keep the character descriptions as similar to that of the profiles sent to me. This is why I require details from everyone. Some descriptions and screen time for some characters are short mainly because of their personality.**

**Important! All of these characters have a chance to die here. Why? Because this is Dangan Ronpa! If your character dies in the future, it doesn't mean I don't like your character. Also, twists on potential culprits and victims will happen, the reason for that is for only for me to know.**

**I hope this is ok_..._**


	3. Chapter 2 - Despair's Start END

_Ballroom. Time unknown._

**Murder someone and get away with it.**

There is absolutely no way anyone in this room can commit murder. Committing murder is a very serious offense to society, a law breaker, a terrible sin…

Yet, this bear is forcing everyone to commit the very sin that nobody expected to hear.

Patricia looked at everyone's faces. All she saw are shock, indifference, sadness, panic…anything negative that she can see. She herself is rather shocked at the event but remained calm in a degree to make her seem human.

No, rather…she's absolutely panicking in her mind. She never ever wanted to be in a situation like that and to be plunged into one right after being accepted into Tenrei Elite.

This is no school of hope…it is a school of despair.

"_This can't be happening! I can't stay here like a hostage! I can't even be a hostage AGAIN!"_

She was mentally screaming in her mind but her face remained a shocked calm expression. However, nobody is saying anything, nobody is protesting…

"You are sick!"

Everyone heard Takeru's voice, filled with rage and sadness. They all continued to look at him as if they expect more talk from the mangaka. The casual, normal and slightly optimistic boy…is now angry at Monokuma.

"There is no way even in hell would anyone here commit murder!" Takeru continued to yell, "If there is a need for that, I would kill YOU!"

"Upupupupu, the casual mangaka is soooooo angry at the cute me!" Monokuma replied to him a sarcastic voice, "What are you going to do about it?"

Takeru cursed under his breath after that reply from Monokuma. Everyone's shocked and indifferent faces turned into pity for him, as his arguments held no solid ground.

As much as Patricia wanted to help him badly, she wanted to know more about what Monokuma is talking about.

"Now that the bastard and all of you are silent, let me finish!" Monokuma face the group full front, "This game is called **High School Life of Mutual Killing**! Like what I said before, if you want to graduate from the premises, then kill someone and get away with it!"

Game? Now Monokuma is treating this…this "High School Life of Mutual Killing" a game?

Monokuma continued, "If you all are wondering about the method of killing…ANYTHING! You can use any method to kill! No limits here or anything!"

"Why are you encouraging US to commit this crime?!" Kimiko yelled out, "If you want all of us dead, then why don't you do it yourself?!"

"Because you bastard, I have rules!" Monokuma gave out a sinister laugh, "I'm a beary big stickler for the rules! I'm twice as obedient to the rules as any other bear!"

This caught Patricia's attention, "Rules? What are your rules? Even someone as sick as you have rules?"

Monokuma made another laugh, "I'll just hand out these IDs! They have the rules listed down! Since the pianist is sooo curious, I'll give her an ID first!"

"_I'm hardly that curious, I just don't want to be a helpless hostage…"_

Monokuma approached her and gave her a hand sized circular device. The device is grey with light blue designs, in the middle of the device is a tiny light blue orb.

"This is hardly an ID." Patricia looked at the device while turning it to all sides, "IDs are supposed to be square or rectangular…I've never heard of a circular ID."

"You never did. This is my creation, courtesy of referencing the many technologies of today! Upupupu, IDs for everyone!"

Soon out of nowhere, multiple Monokuma stuffed toys appeared one by one, each one appearing in front a classmate. All the Monokuma toys gave everyone their own ID and suddenly disappeared, leaving the Monokuma in front of Patricia left.

"H-h-how…?" Meyumi stammered, "They came out of nowhere…"

"What kind of sorcery is this?!" Corinne yelled, "How is this…possible?!"

"Th-this is…*cough* out of my reach…" Rizky clutched his device, "Is this sorcery? Impossible…"

"This is hardly sorcery! We live in the technology age now, adapt to it!" Monokuma comically yelled to them, "Seriously, kids are lacking genre savvy nowadays! Once they see something that they haven't seen before, they immediately proclaim it as impossible! GROW UP you bastards!"

"_Y-y-you're the one who needs to grow up, Monokuma."_

Patricia started having ill feelings towards Monokuma for treating this situation like a child's game. It's like she wanted to find out who the controller of this toy is and beat the crap out of him. Just seeing him in front of her is very tempting…

She wanted to strangle the toy.

"Saa, press the button in the middle and let it do its thing!" Monokuma waved its little right arm, "It won't hurt! Do it, all of you!"

"…_What have I got to lose?"_

Patricia pressed the button and a circle holographic light blue screen came out of the device. The screen shows her headshot and her information.

**Name: Patricia Zamora**

**Age: 15**

**Nationality: Filipina**

**Title: Super High School Level Pianist**

Besides the basic information, it also shows her height, weight and other personal information.

"_Yep, NOW it works like an ID."_ Patricia kept looking at the screen vigilantly, _"What would the others think about this?"_

Patricia started looking at her classmates for their reactions. Stephanie and Kimiko, from a distance, are rather observant of their screens as if they are looking for hidden details. Takeru, who is just a few steps away from her, has a rather calm and curious expression. Conner looks baffled by the screen itself. Momoko is touching the screen randomly.

Everyone else is staring at the screen with an indifferent face.

"Check if the information is wrong! Consult me if it is, I cannot bear any mistakes in the IDs!"

"_I hope Monokuma's words are true…"_

Patricia continued to look around for reactions. Shin, who is at the moment standing close to her, is looking at his screen seriously. Patricia, not knowing his title, took a glance over at his ID and saw his title.

His title is Super High School Level…

…

…

…

…Amnesia.

Shin's title is Super High School Level Amnesia? What kind of title is that? Patricia can't help but fill her thoughts on the oddball title that Shin possesses.

"_Amnesia?! Shin has amnesia?!"_

Despite her totally shocked reaction from the title, she still remained in her calm façade, not wanting to alarm the others.

"Upupupupu!" Monokuma made a random laugh, "Looks like the pianist saw Shin's title! Upupupu that must have shocked you!"

"Ara?" Momoko innocently interrupted, "What's Shin-nii's title?"

"Yeah, we don't know emotionless pretty boy's title." Kimiko added.

"Patricia, what's Shin's title?" Takeru asked.

"S-s-s…S-super…h-high school…level…"

Patricia was at a total loss at the title that she started stammering it. Monokuma was right, she's very shocked at discovering his title.

"Upupupu, even the doll pianist can't hold back her shock! Say it already!" Monokuma provoked, "A girl who acts like doll should obey a REAL person's commands!"

A girl who acts like a doll…Patricia took serious offense to what Monokuma said. She's always been called a doll throughout her social life due to her personality, but saying that statement like she is really a doll is…

"_A…real…person…I'm…just a doll. Nobody…thinks that I'm a human-"_

"My title is Super High School Level Amnesia!" Shin unexpectedly yelled to everyone, "There, happy?!"

Everyone got shocked at Shin's sudden outburst of anger as he stared angrily at Monokuma. Patricia could see that he got annoyed when he yelled that.

"Now that the damn amnesiac's title is known…back to business!" Monokuma said as if he wasn't affected by Shin at all.

"_Shin…what was that?"_

Monokuma continued, "There's a lone tab at the left side of the ID. Tap on it!"

Patricia looked back at her screen and saw the tab with the label "School Rules." She automatically tapped the tab and the screen turned vertically rectangular. The rectangle screen showed a list of rules.

**~1~**

_**Students are to live their lives in the academy. Forever.**_

**~2~**

_**From 10:00 pm to 7:00 am, "Nighttime" will take effect. Please be aware that some areas are off limits during this time.**_

**~3~**

_**Sleep is only permitted in the dormitory bedrooms. Sleeping in any other room counts as sleeping in class, resulting in punishment.**_

**~4~**

_**Investigation of Tenrei Elite Academy is endorsed. No limitations have been placed.**_

**~5~**

_**Ferocity, disobedience and back-talk against the headmaster, Monokuma, is banned. Furthermore, destruction of surveillance cameras is forbidden.**_

**~6~**

_**The villain who commits murder to his/her fellow classmate/s is allowed to "graduate", provided that his/her crime is not betrayed. The villain is allowed to kill only up to two of his/her classmates.**_

**~7~**

_**Additional rules may be added to this list if deemed necessary.**_

The list stops here.

"…I have a question…"Sumner said, "What does it mean by **provided that his or her crime is not betrayed**?"

"You must commit the **perfect crime**!" Monokuma replied to the psychic, "You have to kill in such a way that nobody will find out!"

"If a murder happens…" Corinne interrupted, "What comes after that?"

"If a murder is committed, a **school trial** will commence after a given set of time! The time given after a body is discovered should be used to **investigate**!" Monokuma laughed again, "Upupupupu, this way everything will be fair!"

"A school trial…?" Makoto said.

"Upupupu, you'll see it for yourselves soon!"

Patricia can't seriously intake this whole info casually like she used to before. She's absolutely taken back by this whole…**game**.

"Why the hell would you let us kill each other?!" Takeru suddenly yelled to Monokuma, "Why?! Why did you take us in this damn event in the first place?!"

"He's right!" Kimiko said, "Kill each other?! Absolutely no way!"

"I have to agree! We can't kill!" Seria shook her head, "Why are you making us do this?!"

"Upupupupu…" Monokuma glowed off his red eye, "Why kill? Upupupu, this school is your **home** now! Escaping this is futile! Whether to be killed or to kill, it's still killing!"

Again, those words are sinking in everyone's heart and mind. Kill to commit the perfect crime is what Monokuma is encouraging everyone to do. It's like a bullet of words firing into Patricia's heart, trying to instil the idea of killing to escape.

Silence is what follows.

"YAAAAAWN Do you bastards know what time it is? Its **7:00 pm**!" Monokuma gave out another exaggerated yawn, "Whether you bastards want to stay here and talk amongst yourselves or go to sleep is so not my problem! I declare this over!"

7:00 pm? Does he mean that it's already that late? Patricia remembered perfectly that she left very early to enter this school. She and everyone must have been unconscious for a long time.

The main problem is that Monokuma is leaving. It is evident from everyone that more info is needed from him as soon as possible.

"Whatever you bastards will do, I'm going to rest!" Monokuma yawned yet again, "Hey you, pianist! Get out of the way!"

"Huh? Hold on…!" Patricia did not move, "We're not done talking…!"

"I don't care, I'm tired!"

"_Damn it, there are still many unanswered questions! I have to keep him here!"_

"Monokuma, you haven't explained anything about this school or the school trial or who you really are or…! If you leave, then we'll never be prepared." Patricia made her talk patterns more desperate, "You can't leave yet. Answer me!"

Patricia became on the verge of panic due to the many facts that Monokuma avoided. She even risked a change in her speech patterns to get information out of Monokuma.

He didn't explain why specifically this group of students, he didn't explain a reasonable explanation for making this game, he didn't explain what the school trial exactly is, and the most important of all…

Who is controlling Monokuma?

Everyone wants these answers, and they'll lose the one chance they'll get to find out…

"She's right! You haven't given us all of the details!" Kimiko continued the argument, "You can't leave yet!"

"I'll shoot you." Conner added.

"Man you bastards are stubborn!" Monokuma showed off his claws from his paws, "if I wasn't so bounded to the rules, I would have killed you guys in seconds!"

…

…

…

Once again, everyone can't find the words to counterattack him.

"Upupupu, don't try me you bastards!" Monokuma immediately ran to the ballroom door in a flash, "Saa de, I'll be going now! Investigate what you can tonight! That's my advice to you, bastards!"

Monokuma opened the door and exited in a cartoon-like fashion. The slam of the door somehow echoed throughout the whole ballroom.

"…_Calm down, Patricia….Calm yourself down…"_ Patricia breathed in and out, _"You weren't taught to lash out like that…remain lady-like…"_

"Whoa, Patricia-chan!" Momoko ran to her and grabbed her arm, "I never knew you could try and talk back to him like that!"

"Young Mistress is surprisingly emotional when distressed I see…" Seria said, "At least you tried to do something."

Patricia remained quiet at her classmates' praise on her rather out of touch behaviour.

"…maybe it's best if we talk about this whole thing first." Patricia returned to her formal speech, "We can at least salvage something from doing that."

"Here's what I noticed…*cough*" Rizky started, "The rooms we were all in moments ago…are they our dorm rooms?"

He's talking about the rooms at the side of the foyer. The rooms with the fancy decorated ornaments and the pixelated pictures with a surname on each door.

"Hey Stephanie, what did you say again about the rooms?" Sachiko asked her.

"There are **8 rooms in the second floor**. Another **8 on the ground floor**. Totalling **16 dorm rooms**. Most of us passed out in a room that has our surname on it." Stephanie walked closer to the group, "The reason for that…ask someone else."

"Why the heck did I end up passed out in the middle of the foyer?!" Takeru yelled, "Everyone passed out in their rooms, I ended up lying down on the ground exposed to that chandelier!"

"…That's a mystery." Meyumi looked at him, "What if Monokuma dragged everyone to their room and you ended up being the last to be dragged. Maybe he got tired?"

"I'm not that heavy!" Takeru yelled again, "I'm SO going to beat the damn hell out of that bear…"

"Speaking of mystery…" Sumner interrupted, "I'm sorry to interrupt your defence but Shin's title is a mystery…I mean, amnesia?"

He's right. Shin's title is Super High School Level Amnesia. Isn't there supposed to be a significance to that? It's a total mystery…

"He's right…ne!" Meyumi's faced sparked up and faced Sumner, "You are the Super High School Level Psychic right? Can't you view his past?"

Sumner shook his head, "I've tried but it's very…very…vague. The only clear thing is that he has been **inactive for a year**."

Inactive for a year...no activity done by him in a year…was he in a coma?

"_That Shin is mysterious…"_

Takeru clapped his hands, "Maybe we should leave that for later! Listen guys, I'm absolutely curious as to what this place has to offer! We need to investigate, maybe by doing that we can find a way out…"

"Oh, so split up into teams?" Yuuki interrupted, "I'm curious about the dorms."

"Allow me to accompany you, Young Master." Seria walked to him, "Maybe I can also clean up while we're at it."

So Seria and Yuuki are to investigate the dorms.

"Ne!" Momoko yelled, "Let's look for food! I haven't eaten yet!"

"Right back at you Momoko, we haven't eaten anything…" Kimiko face then sparked up, "Hey, I remember a door with a sign that depicts a spoon and a fork! Maybe that's the cafeteria. I saw the sign under the stairs!"

"I want to come along!" Corinne excitedly jumped, "I'm very hungry…"

Momoko, Kimiko and Corinne are to investigate the cafeteria.

"Ah!" Takeru faced Stephanie, "Have you noticed anything that stood out in the foyer, Stephanie?"

"I saw a huge door that looked like the entrance to a bank's storage seen in cartoons." Stephanie replied, "I need to look into it more."

"Ok. Raik, Conner…" Takeru faced both sharpshooter and hunter, "Can you two accompany her? Maybe there's a way to break that door and maybe your accuracy can help there."

"Sure." Conner agreed.

Raik shook his head, "Fine then."

Stephanie, Conner and Raik will investigate the huge safe door in the foyer.

"I-if its…not too much trouble…I'm curious at the other doors on the first floor…*cough*" Rizky said, "One of the signs I saw…lead to an infirmary…"

"Whoa, want me to accompany you to investigate those rooms?" Sachiko interrupted, "We should look for the infirmary first for your sake…"

Rizky and Sachiko will look into the other rooms in the ground floor.

"Ne Makoto…" Takeru faced him, "There's the second floor rooms right? Can you investigate?"

"Sure, I can do that. I just need company." Makoto looked around.

"Alright, I can accompany you." Sumner nodded.

"Ne, me too, I want to come." Meyumi said.

Makoto, Sumner and Meyumi will go to the rooms in the 2nd floor.

So recap: Seria and Yuuki will investigate the dorms. Momoko, Kimiko and Corinne will look into the cafeteria. Stephanie, Raik and Conner will check out the large safe door in the foyer. Rizky and Sachiko will look into the other rooms in the first floor. Makoto, Sumner and Meyumi will go to the rooms in the 2nd floor.

Takeru, Patricia and Shin are left.

"Alright everyone, let's meet up at the middle of the foyer after investigating our designated areas." Takeru then possessed a serious look, "Take note of anything noteworthy."

With his word, the groups started to leave one by one out of the ballroom. In a few seconds, Shin, Patricia and Takeru are left alone.

"The three of us should investigate this room." Takeru said, "Look around every nook and cranny, ok guys?"

The three of them then started walking around at their own individual pace. Patricia ended up looking at the curtains at the west windows of the room. The curtains certainly look high class and the material used is something not easily obtainable.

"…These curtains are like the bigger versions of the ones I have at home…" Patricia sighed.

She then moved the curtains in order to reveal the windows. She was expecting an evening sky to welcome her but…

What she saw are **steel plates with large bolts** attached to them, blocking the windows to conceal the vision of the sky. Patricia just stood there and looked at it, a shocked face evident from it.

"_S-steel plates blocking the windows?! I'd better tell the guys…"_

"Takeru, Shin!" Patricia yelled to get their attention, "The windows are all blocked with steel plates!"

"What?" Takeru then opened another set of curtains to reveal the steel plates blocking the sky, "No way! Why are steel plates blocking the sky?!"

Patricia saw Takeru attempting to remove one of the large bolts holding the plates. Despite his efforts, he ended up releasing his grip to reveal that his hands became red from trying.

Shin then came to Takeru's area and tried to remove the bolts himself. Even if he's wearing gloves, the bolts are way too strong to remove.

"Damn it…" Shin cursed under his breath.

"Man, this is extra tough…" Takeru loudly said, "Well, now we know that the windows are covered up…"

Patricia sighed at the steel plates. She felt like she'll go insane anytime soon without seeing any real sky.

"_Remain calm…remain…calm…it is not very proper of me to go insane simple because of that…"_

"Ah!" Takeru gasped, "Is that a camera up there?"

"Where?" Patricia started frantically looking around.

"Around your area, up there in the corner!"

Patricia looked up and saw a **surveillance camera** looking at her, zooming its lenses and focusing on her area. She became particularly intimidated about the cameras.

"Look." Shin said, "All 4 corners."

Looking at each corner of the room, Patricia saw surveillance cameras on each corner.

"…_In a way, it makes sense to have 4 cameras in this room, it's absolutely huge…"_

Other than the steel plates and the cameras, nothing else stood out. Patricia then decided to walk to the middle of the ballroom, waiting for the two guys to finish their investigation.

Soon afterwards, they did come to the middle as well.

"You know, other than the cameras and the steel plates, nothing else stood out here…" Takeru scratched his head, "It's like a ballroom specifically designed for rich people…"

Patricia couldn't help but nod lightly, agreeing with Takeru on all that he said. She then faced Shin, wanting to ask him a question she has thought of.

"Shin, when you yelled out your title…you sound angry." Patricia looked down at her feet, "Was it…because I saw your title on your ID? If it was, I must apologize…"

"…It's not your fault…" Shin said, "I got a bit angry…for some reason."

"Some reason huh? Is it related to your amnesia?" Takeru interrupted, "Speaking of which, why is it that you have amnesia?"

As expected, Shin did not answer him.

"Or why not this," Takeru breathed in and out, "What is it that you can remember?"

This question somehow made Shin look like he's thinking deeply, as if he's digging in his mind to search for parts of his memories. His eyes then got a silent shocked expression.

"I was…asleep for a year."

"Asleep?" Patricia asked, "A coma?"

"Maybe. I also remember that I..." Shin then looked away from both Patricia and Takeru, "Stay away from me as much as possible…"

Suddenly, Shin walked towards the entrance of the ballroom. He opened the door forcefully and walked out. He shut the door behind him.

"What was that about?" Takeru looked at Patricia, "At first, he doesn't seem to mind our company and now that he seems to remember a few things…he ended up leaving us alone."

"_He's right, Shin left us once he gathered up something…is he mad at me again? At us?"_

Patricia looked at the entrance, "What if Shin remembered something that he did before and never wanted to do again?"

"That's possible…" Takeru started his serious look again, "Although, I think that kind of memory is pretty much the only thing he remembers…"

"_As much as I wanted to find out, maybe it's better if we just move on…"_

"Saa, let's go back to the foyer." Takeru walked ahead, "We may be ahead of everyone, but there's nothing else that's noteworthy here…"

* * *

_Foyer, second floor. Time: 8:00 pm_

By the time Patricia and Takeru took the stairs down to the middle of the ground floor foyer, they saw Shin looking up at the chandelier. The two looked at each other, unsure on how to confront him now.

"After what happened in there, how can we talk to him?" Takeru showed a sad face, "I feel horrible…"

"We don't have to." Patricia crossed her arms, "Recovering a memory that immediately changed his demeanour is a lot to take in."

Patricia also couldn't help but feel guilty of her actions earlier but she can't afford to show her guilt…

It'll make her an easy target.

"_It's no use to show myself…it's worthless anyway…"_

"Why don't we wait up here in the second floor? The other areas have a lot more importance than our area." Takeru leaned against the railing, "Is that fine?"

"…That's fine."

Patricia held onto the railings as well and started to look at the first floor of the foyer. The foyer has a bit of the royal setting and it makes this school look more like an extravagant mansion than a school.

"…_If my parents were to see this, they would attempt to buy this school. Hmph…"_

"Ne, don't you think this place looks more like a castle than a school?" Takeru randomly said, "It would be amazing if this is really a castle…"

"…_If we weren't imperilled to a murder situation, then I would have to agree…"_

"You like to live in rich places?" Patricia nonchalantly asked, "With your status as a successful mangaka, that's possible in a few years' time."

"It would be nice but my lifestyle is pretty much normal. I only live with my parents in an average house in Shibuya. I went to a normal middle school as well."

Patricia's face sparked up slightly when she heard Shibuya.

"You live in Shibuya as well?" Patricia faced him, "I also live there but I happen to attend a different school, since I'm a foreigner."

"Wait, the only middle school I know that caters to foreigners is like, super expensive…" Takeru made a small laugh, "Your family must be amazing to send you to somewhere wealthy. What's your family like?"

"My family?" Patricia began to think, "My father is a successful CEO and my mother is a head doctor. I have an older brother by 2 years, he's studying to become a full-fledge reporter."

"Whoa, cool!" Takeru smiled widely, "Your family is amazing!"

Patricia ended up silent after hearing Takeru's innocent comment of her family. She ended up smiling and looking up the chandelier.

Her smile has empty meaning.

"NEEEEEEEE!" The both of them heard Momoko's yell from the bottom, "If you two are done sharing stories, we got to report our findings!"

"So the impromptu mangaka leader is slacking off by telling stories…" Kimiko laughed, "How irresponsible from someone who showed leadership a while ago..."

"Huh?! Ok, wait!" Takeru ended up speeding down the stairs to the complete group in a comical manner, "Sorry everyone. It's just that we **investigated the ballroom** and found only **surveillance cameras and steel plates**. Nothing else stood out."

"So you too huh…" Yuuki sighed, "In every room, not only are there cameras and steel plates, but there's a screen in there as well. You know, those blue holographic tvs…"

"Uuuu…those tvs, cameras and steel plates are making me down…" Momoko faced Takeru, "Ne! Takeru-nii! Me, Kimiko-nee and Corinne-chan **searched around the cafeteria**! It was huuuuuuuge!"

"I also searched around the kitchen…" Kimiko said, "There's plenty of food there…"

"And I found a note that said that the **food restocks regularly**." Corinne said, "I guess shortage of food isn't a problem…"

Patricia then decided to walk down the stairs to join the group, keeping on her indifferent face but showing slight interest in the discussion.

"Stephanie." Patricia face her, "How about that **big safe door** over there?"

Patricia pointed to the absolutely huge safe door that stood out in the foyer.

"The door is steel, and we tried looking for weak points around the door like loose bolts, small holes…nothing. The door is highly maintained." Stephanie answered.

"Conner and I tried looking for any possible damages." Raik shook his head, "It's not possible to break the door as of now."

"Undamaged." Conner interrupted, "The door. It is unbreakable."

"Young Master Yuuki and I **entered everyone's dorm room**." Seria said, "The dorm rooms all have a large bed, a study desk with a computer, a lint roller, a cabinet, and a closet. Besides those, there's also a bathroom in each room. Oh and everyone's luggage is inside their respective rooms."

"There's also something else that stood out between the rooms for girls and rooms for boys." Yuuki interrupted, "There's a **toolkit for boys and a sewing kit for girls**. Also, **only the girls' rooms have locks in their bathroom doors**."

"For everyone's knowing, I'll also say whose room is on the ground floor and whose room is on the 2nd floor." Seria continued, "Kawamura, Zakharia, Mwinda, Klyce, Kinoshita, Rousseau, Nakamura, and Tsukino. These people will occupy the dorms on the 2nd floor. Meanwhile, Tsukiyomi, Shiratori, Zamora, Lorando, Rene, Natsubishi, Shimura, and Williams will occupy the ground floor dorms."

"Our privacy in our rooms would have been a lot better if there are no cameras…" Kimiko interrupted.

Sachiko nodded, "Agree!"

"U-u-um…" Rizky coughed, "Sa-sachiko and I **checked out the other ground floor foyer rooms**. There's an **incinerator room, an infirmary, a laundry room and a school store**…"

"The laundry room and the incinerator room have no interest but the infirmary is almost like a mini hospital, complete with blood bags and other medicine that Rizky knew too well." Sachiko paused for a bit, "Also, the school store looks more like a mini department store…"

"Sumner, Makoto and I **looked into the 2****nd**** floor foyer rooms**." Meyumi interrupted, "There's only 3 doors in that floor. One leads to a **big recreational room**."

"It's also weird for a recreational room." Sumner interrupted, "Chess boards, shogi boards, dart boards, a magazine rack, poker game tables, video games…anything that has to do with a game board or a video game is in that room."

"Another door leads to an **AV room**." Makoto continued, "The AV room has multiple video players organized like a classroom and at the front is a large tv."

Meyumi then looked up to the 2nd floor of the foyer, "There's also this **bigger door that's locked**. The three of us tried to open it, the door is locked tight."

With everyone's findings of the foyer area, the investigation ended in the conclusion that no exit has been found and that every room's windows are blocked by steel plates and every step of the investigation was seen by the surveillance cameras.

"We looked all we can, yet we can't find the exit." Yuuki said, "How troublesome…"

"Ne ne!" Momoko smiled, "We may be trapped here but we can't let that bring us down! At least this foyer is big enough for me to run around!"

"As long as nothing serious happens, a murder won't occur with the way things are now!" Corinne smiled brightly, "We can't give up! The Americans from long ago didn't give up! Why should we?"

**Bim Bom Bam Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!**

"**May I have your attention? It's now 10:00 pm. Nighttime will take effect! Some areas will close now. Good night!"**

Monokuma's announcement of **nighttime** made everyone silent. It's the first they heard of something like this.

"We should all go to our dorm rooms." Makoto declared, "We'll continue this tomorrow."

Sachiko, Corinne, Kimiko, Conner, Rizky and Raik started to climb up the stairs since their dorm rooms are on the 2nd floor of the foyer. Makoto and Momoko somehow stayed behind.

"Come on Kouhai, we need to get some rest." Makoto grabbed Momoko's arms forcefully. Momoko amusingly tried to let go from his grip.

"Sempai! I don't want to sleep yet!" Momoko showed off a cute sad please, "Watashi…I want to run around!"

Makoto's grip ended up being the stronger competitor. However, Makoto ended up having to drag a very energetic Momoko to the second floor. This somehow amused the people left on the ground floor.

"We should all go to sleep." Stephanie started to walk to her room, "Good night."

Stephanie, Sumner, Meyumi, Seria and Yuuki went into their rooms and closed the door. Patricia stayed out, not wanting to enter her room yet. Takeru and Shin are also staying out for reasons currently unknown.

"Shin…" Takeru started, "I want to tell you something…"

"_Takeru…what's he doing?"_

"…What?" Shin's attention is now fully on Takeru.

"…Please…please forgive us!" Takeru yelled, "We didn't mean to make you hate us! We were just curious about your amnesia, we just got carried away…"

Shin shook his head, "That's not-"

"Let me finish!" Takeru interrupted him, "What we made you remember must be something bad right? We really didn't mean that, we just want to help you with your amnesia!"

"…_since when did Takeru add me to his plans without consulting me…? Sigh, even then, I still would've agreed with him…"_

Still though, Takeru's loud apology must have struck Patricia hard in the heart, as she is also involved with his actions earlier.

"I…" Patricia ended up making a curtsy bow, "I must also apologize for that. I also want to know more about your amnesia and your year-long haitus…"

Shin ended up sighing, "Can't believe that you two want to be involved with me…" He then faced away from them, "Do what you want. I'm not even angry at you two in the first place."

"So that means we can still hang out-" Takeru got interrupted.

"However, if you two want to stay alive…then stay away from me as much as possible…"

Shin ended up walking to his dorm room and shutting the door behind him gently. Takeru and Patricia looked at each other with more confusion but Takeru then placed a reassured expression on his face.

"Thank god, I thought he was angry at us!" Takeru made a small laugh, "Shin may look creepy with his clothing, appearance and his personality, but I would like it if I get to know him more!"

"Takeru, I think your optimism can go long ways…" Patricia commented, "Still, I agree with you."

"It's like the three of us are **bonding**." Takeru then faced his dorm room, "Maybe I can bond with the others as well! I want to get to know everyone personally!"

"…_So that's why he took the hard way when he's introducing himself…he wants to remember everyone…I'm sort of jealous at his personality."_

"So good night!" Takeru then went into his dorm room and closed his door.

* * *

_Patricia's dorm room. Time: 10:32 pm. Nighttime._

Patricia is lying on her bed, attempting to sleep. It's very hard for her to sleep, knowing that a dangerous game is taking effect and there's nothing she can do to stop it as of now. The red and black wallpaper of the big dorm room is not helping her either.

All she can do is think about her older brother.

"_Big Brother Ryoto…please endure my absence…I won't let anyone kill me…I won't leave you alone with mom and dad, dear brother…"_ Patricia hugged her pillow tighter, _"I won't kill anyone…I won't kill Takeru, Shin or anybody here…please pray that I won't succumb to this game…"_

_Despair's Start – END_

_**Monokuma: Upupupupu, I once gave out a gift to another bear. The bear appreciated my gift! The bear then told me stories of himself and guess what? I was puking on the inside on how BORING his story is! There's so much angst, tragedy and drama in his story! I want the real grotesque stuff if you know what I mean!**_

* * *

**Like I said in the chapter before this, I'll be switching between Takeru's viewpoint and Patricia's viewpoint. It's just like how the first game is solely on Naegi's viewpoint, mostly (Take note of this word.).**

**Aaaaaaah, I really wish I can pull this story off as at least successful…**

**Also, it's actually pretty hard to determine who will be dead and who will survive. I liked everyone's characters…and I feel so guilty for the need to kill some. So please understand that if your character is killed, it's only for plot reasons.**

**Upupupu, see you guys in the next chapter! Please review!**


End file.
